After the End
by MyBeautifulHorizon
Summary: What if Scar hadn't been attacked by that facehugger, and wasn't impregnated? What if Scar wasn't killed by the Queen? Well here is a Fanfic on just that! Lex/Scar. Rated T due to some content which may not be appropriate for all readers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone :D This is my first story on Fanfiction and I thought, why not start_** off with an AvP FanFic? **_So I am ^-^ I've only been a fan of AvP and the Predator series for the last couple months, I know I'm a little late, but I'm like a total fan now c: I've always liked the Aliens series~ because well Sigourney Weaver is my favorite actress, anyway that's aside the point. I hope you guys like my FanFic, and **please review!**! This Chapter is a little slow, but I wanted to kind of start it off with Lex being by herself in it ^w^ so yeah I hope you enjoy ^^3 Oh and I majorly suck at titles so don't mind the crappy title, hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything From Alien vs. Predator.

**Chapter one**

Lex looked down at the icy water below her; the queen was now sinking to the bottom of the ocean, giving Lex some peace for the first time since this whole thing started. She sighs and shivers only now noticing how cold it is without her jacket, she looks around for the humanoid that had helped her escape the death trap of a temple only moments before, she doesn't see him and gets nervous,_ Is he going to kill me now? No he marked me like himself he couldn't possibly…_ She glanced around the waste land which was once a whaling station. Lex spots the Snowcat she rode in with, the lights are still on; she starts to walk toward the vehicle.

Lex keeps checking for any movement or sound, but knows that if he wishes to kill her, he would be able to do so without her knowing. She takes a deep breath and picks up her pace, when Lex makes it to the Snowcat she opens the door and quickly hops into the warm inside. Closing the door behind her she falls limp on the seat, for a few minutes she stares at her hands, that's when guilt floods into her mind… Everyone but her died, she wasn't able to save anyone from those _things_… Her lower lip trembled and some tears roll down her cheek, Lex wiped her eyes but more tears flooded from her eyes. Before she knew it she is shaking and holding herself in a fetal position crying into the fabric of the seat, _no one, I saved no one! It's all my fault if I could have persuaded Weyland better… _Lex clutched her legs at the thoughts running through her head, _No. Weyland would have gone either way… _She spent the next little while crying until she couldn't anymore, she soon fell asleep.

Lex dreamt of the serpents lurking in the darkness of her dream, screeching and hissing, taking everyone all over again, she tried this time to save them, save someone, anyone. But it ended the same it was only Lex, alone. Only this time the queen serpent dragged Lex into the water and she was pulled deep into the freezing darkness…

Lex woke screaming and thrashing her arms around, she was covered in sweat, taking deep breaths she looked around the cab of the Snowcat, she was still alone. Lex opened the glove box and retrieved a granola bar, eating it faster than she intended, Lex wiped the crumbs from her pants and looked out the window, and it was dark outside of the range of the headlights… Lex shivered at the thought of darkness, never had she been afraid of something simple like darkness. When she thought about it, it wasn't the darkness itself only what could be hiding within it. Another shiver passed through her and she looked away.

Hours passed while Lex sat in the Snowcat, unsure of what to do she repeatedly changed positions, most of the time her thoughts were filled with the horror in the temple, but her mind would flick to the humanoid that had saved her, and she wondered if she would ever see him again, and maybe thank him. She shook her head; _he'll probably never come back to Earth._ Lex brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, closing her eyes she saw flashes of Sebastian glued against the wall of one of the rooms, begging for death and pleading that they don't reach the surface. Lex's shoulders slumped down, she had really liked having Sebastian to talk with, and she wished she could have saved him... Tears threatened to fall so she presses her face into her knees. Stopping the threat, she sat like that for a few minutes, so she could calm down.

After calming down Lex noticed snow piling up around the Snowcat, she pushed her hair behind her ear and looked around the cabin for a coat. Finding one that was a bit too large, she frowned but put it on and pushed the door open, the sudden cold air attacked her face and made her eyes teary, when Lex got out of the Snowcat she wasn't sure how she was going to dig it out, Lex put her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply.

"Great, just _fucking_ great." There wasn't much left around her that would help, Lex walked around the Snowcat, each step making her sigh louder. It had been snowing the whole time she was inside and it was reaching the doors now, frustrated Lex turned and walked off in search of something to help dig out the Snowcat. She had made it several feet before she looked up to see the sun poking up from its long slumber, she dropped her gaze to the ground, her brown eyes swiping across the surface for anything to help her, but again nothing.

Lex walked around until she finally found a shovel sticking out of the snow, "finally, for Christ sake." She took the shovel and made her way back to the Snowcat, feeling a little better that she can finally get away from this horrible place, Lex starts to shovel the snow. It took her an hour, but finally most of the Snowcat was unburied.

Lex's stomach growled, so she climbed back inside and retrieved another granola bar, which she finished quickly. Lex knew she would need more food soon that these granola bars wouldn't last. A little worried she took the Snowcat out of park and started her journey to the Weyland ship.

Fifteen minutes later Lex was in front of where Weyland's ship was. Completely shocked, Lex stumbled out of the Snowcat. Horror crept onto her face as she realized she had no way to get home, Lex dropped to her knees and just stared at where her hope used to be and started to scream at the top of her lungs. Not only had everyone she was supposed to keep alive died, but the ship that was supposed to be here when they got back _left._ All the little hope she had left was completely gone. Lex bent over and hit the ground in frustration, over and over again.

Once Lex had calmed down she straightened and looked back to the Snowcat, _I won't get far with it… It's been running all night, I'm surprised it's still goin-_ Just then the Snowcat turned off. Lex snapped her head in the direction of the vehicle, staring wide eyed and mouth open.

"Just my luck…" Lex frowned. "I'm going to die out here, and there's basically nothing I can do but wait for it." She said to no one in particular. Sighing she got up and walked back to the Snowcat and rested against it. At most she would survive two more days, until the food ran out and the cold got to her.

Lex looked up to the sky and watched the storm clouds roll closer to her, _oh great even better._ She sighed and closed her eyes, and to her surprise she slipped into a deep sleep.

She had the same nightmare, and jolted awake. The sky was dimming and the storm was close, _too close._ Lex clumsily got up and stumbled into the Snowcat. She hadn't even closed the door when the wind hit her, at a speed so fast it didn't let her take a breath, struggling to breath Lex managed to close the door. She coughed and took a deep breath; the snow came next and created a total whiteout.

Safe from the cruel wind inside the Snowcat Lex sat back and watched as snow piled onto the windshield, soon she couldn't see out of it. Lex hugged her knees as the cold seeped into her coat making her shiver; there was nothing else inside the Snowcat that would keep her warm.

An hour and a half into the storm Lex started to lose the feeling in her fingers; her body was starting to shut down in order to keep her heart warm, which she knew would end up stopping her heart if she didn't stay warm. Every breath she took sent daggers of cold icy air down her throat, making Lex wince. Soon she could no longer take deep breaths as the Oxygen in the cabin was thinning, and filling with her Carbon Dioxide.

Lex's eyes began to get heavy, she wanted to close her eyes, but knew if she did she would probably never wake up again. Fighting off the sleepiness was getting difficult, with no Oxygen she felt like she was back climbing mountains, Lex thought of climbing, and how much it made her happy, if she was going to die, she wanted to die on a happy memory. She closed her eyes and felt her start to slip away, darkness consuming her mind…

Until the feeling of the Snowcat shaking brought her back, she jolted awake, _was I imagining it? _Another shake of the Snowcat. _Nope, something's out there…_ Her eyes were still heavy and forcing her back into the darkness, only this time her eyes didn't open. She was stuck in the darkness but could hear and feel everything, suddenly freezing cold air invaded the cabin and onto Lex's face, then a very warm air found her, struggling to open her eyes to see what it was, she was able to open them a sliver, it was a huge dark being, Lex reached out to it with a weak arm, it only backed away from her. With the last of her strength before she fell into the darkness Lex tried to move closer to it, it again backed away and made a growling noise. Lex couldn't keep awake any longer; her arm dropped to her side and hung off the seat limply. She was totally consumed by the darkness and knew she'd never return to the light.

**A/N:** I don't really know much about Snowcats and such so forgive me if I didn't make sense of how the vehicle works, I just went off of what they look like and stuff from the movie. I hope you guys liked the chapter! The next one should hopefully be up soon, depends on how much writing time I get. (Exams and summatives in school right now .) anyway~** Please, Please, Please Review!** And let me know what you thought! c:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to upload… I was conflicted on making chapter two super long, or chopping it in half to make two chapters out of it. I ended up chopping it, since it's at seven pages and still not finished . I'm so happy with all the positive reviews! Thank you so much! I hope I continue to impress you fellow AvP lovers. Next chapter _hopefully_ should be finished in the next week. _(I'm really hoping…)_ Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! _**Review, Review, Review!**_

_Disclaimer: I do __**not **_own anything from Alien vs. Predator.

**Chapter Two. **

Lex floated around in the warm darkness that surrounded her, death was a lot calmer than she had expected. She continued her tranquil floating and soon Sebastian had appeared from the dark, and smiled. Weyland and Miller even came as well. They all smiled and looked at her, but when they spoke nothing could be heard, only a deafening silence. Lex was confused, and tried to go to them, but couldn't move. Suddenly to her horror Weyland was pierced through the chest with the tail of one of the _serpents, _Miller and Sebastian tried to run but were caught by the evil things and ripped apart in front of her, And Lex couldn't make a sound. It was pure torture to watch, _I must be in hell. _ The same scene replayed a few more times, each time Lex had the same reaction, she tried to warn them, but she had no voice…

Suddenly, Lex jolted into a lighter darkness. She could hear stuff around her, the whoosh of a door, and a clicking she remembered but couldn't place, found its way to her ears. Confused Lex tried to wake completely, but was unable. The clicking stopped for a second, then continued closer to her now, Lex started to sweat nervously. The whoosh of the door told Lex whatever it was had left._ Why_ _can't I open my eyes? _ Lex could move her eyes around, but couldn't find the strength to open her eyelids. She took a deep breath and focused on moving her arms, she moved them across the fabric she was laying on. Curious she felt for the edge, when her hand dropped suddenly she determined that, that was the edge. After several minutes of feeling around, Lex figured she was on a couch of some sort.

The sudden whoosh of the door reopening startled her, and she quickly covered her head with her arms. It was silent for five seconds, then a warm sensation passed over her body, she flinched. There was a quick trill of clicks in a questioning manner, Lex finally connected the clicking, it was the humanoid that had helped her. She smiled faintly, and then tried to open her eyes, but with little progress again, she gave up. The humanoid chuckled, or what Lex thought was a chuckle, it really didn't sound like one, but she just assumed that's what it was. He moved around the room for a couple minutes, making close to little noise as he did, Lex just laid back and listened.

He soon after left the room trilling more clicks, which Lex didn't really understand, she knew it was a language of some kind, _Sebastian probably would have known…_ Memories of Sebastian were painful, Lex covered her face as she slowly scrunched into a ball, tears fell through her closed eyes and gradually slid down her face. _Why do I keep doing this to myself? I'm tired of this…_ Lex let out a muffled cry from her throat; she turned her body to readjust for better comfort. But ended up falling off of the couch, and with a loud bang that echoed off the walls. Lex squeezed her eyes tight and held back a cry of pain as best she could.

When the sudden pain subsided she loosened her muscles, and opened her eyes, the room was rather dark so she wasn't blinded. It wasn't a big room either, she looked around, there was a fog covering the ground, and the couch was tall. Sitting up Lex noticed there didn't appear to be a door, _I could have sworn… How did he…? _The wall made a hiss and opened, Lex blinked. _Oh. _From the darkness the same humanoid from before, looked over to Lex and raised his spiky eyebrow at her and clicked. He wasn't wearing his armor anymore, but he still had the skulls and bones. Lex just stared at him; he tilted his head and clicked again. That snapped Lex out of her thoughts, she blinked at him. He scratched his head and pointed to the couch then to her. Lex followed his gesture, and then realized his question.

"Oh, I…Um fell…" She looked down at the fog covering her legs. Scar watched her for a few seconds then nodded, and made a chirp noise. Lex looked up from her unknown lost train of thought, and raised her eyebrows. "Um, where am I?" Lex asked, her brown eyes watching the humanoid standing in the doorway.

He glanced around the room, collecting his thought on how to inform her, the communication barrier was troublesome for him. Scar pointed to himself, then all around the room. Lex didn't understand. _Of course, _He thought. He repeated pointing at himself and around the room.

"Um, is... Is it your... Um your room? Your room is that it?" Scar shook his head, Lex frowned. "Oh." She looked around the room again; the only things in the room were the couch and a table. So it couldn't have been where he slept, Lex shook her head slightly and stood up and stretched her muscles. After stretching she walked around the room, Scar watched her move about the room, trying to figure out where she was. When Lex turned back to face Scar she had her brows knit together, she blew air out of her mouth and walked over to Scar. "I have no idea what this room is used for…"

Scar twitched his mandibles and looked down at Lex, who was now standing in front of him. He really couldn't figure out a way to tell her it was like human living rooms, _well older ooman living rooms anyway, _Scar snorted at himself. Lex raised a questioning eyebrow up.

"What was that for?" She peered up at the tall humanoid. Scar shrugged his broad shoulders and clicked, which of course Lex didn't understand. She put her fingers on her temples and messaged them slowly, "it's great that you can understand me, but you honestly don't know how to _speak_ English?" Scar shook his head. "Oh man…" Lex looked down to the fog covering the floor; _this is going to be hell… No I've already been through hell. Hell was that horrid temple-. _Scar clicked, taking Lex away from her thoughts. She looked back up to him, but before she could ask him why, he turned his back to her and left the room. Lex watched him leave her sight, curious she poked her head out of the room. It was a dark hallway; she could hear Scars faint footsteps in the distance. She wanted to follow him, but something told her not to leave the room and explore by herself.

Lex turned and went to the couch; it was tall so she had to hoist herself up to get on it. She sat for a few minutes, but soon got bored and moved closer to the end of the couch to lean her arm on the armrest. But when she did a screen appeared, it had the same language that she assumed was the humanoids. Lex stared at the buttons for a few seconds then clicked one, the lighting turned off, she clicked the button again and the lights came back on. _Interesting… I wonder what this one does._ Lex pressed another, only this time the wall vibrated and began to open. To her surprise it was a window; curious she got off the couch and walked over to it. Outside was dark, but the stars were beautiful. Lex looked around outside, and what she saw made her jaw drop. There in front of her was Earth, _Earth. _She was on a ship of some kind in outer space. Lex took a sharp intake of air and blinked a couple of times, the planet was still there. Panic rose in her chest and she glanced back at the door, light footsteps were echoing in the distance. She quickly made her way back to the couch; Lex had just sat down when Scar walked through the door. He looked at her questioningly then moved his attention to the window looking out on the backwater Planet, he clicked at her.

Lex stayed quiet, and tried not to make eye contact with him. This didn't work long because he moved in front of her and clicked again, she looked at him for a second.

"You took me, on your _ship?_" Scar nodded. "Oh god, why didn't I figure this out earlier…" She whispered and looked away from Scar; he awkwardly moved to the panel and closed the window. Lex watched him move back to the door, his expression told her he was sorry. Scar clicked then turned and left the room, Lex sighed. She was grateful that he saved her from dying, _again_. But she didn't know what to feel about being on an alien ship, with aliens, who had killed all of her crew.

Lex brought her knees up and rested her chin on them, _how will I get off…_ She glanced back at the panel on the couch, _what will they do to me…?_ She frowned at her thoughts, and shook her head. _They wouldn't hurt me… I'm marked like them…_ Her thoughts weren't encouraging, but it's all she could do keep calm.

Scar didn't return back to the small dim lit room for a couple hours, but when he did, he was not in a very good mood. Lex watched him slam his fist into the wall and glare off into the distance, nervous he might hurt her she moved to the edge of the couch. Scar roared and glanced at her; she sat still but looked him in the eye. He growled and kicked the wall, denting it. Lex slipped off the couch and hid out of view behind it, Scar kept hitting and throwing stuff around until he calmed down and left. Lex peeked around the couch saw that he had trashed the room, dents and his glowing neon blood covered the room. Terrified Lex went to the door and tried to open it, nothing worked, so she backed away and closed her eyes…

The sound of Scar clicking brought Lex back to a conscious state of mind, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. With worry in his eye he watched her; she had slipped and was now covered in his blood. Lex looked down at his blood, and then back at him.

"_S-sorry." _Said a deep masculine voice, surprised at the sound she blinked and looked at Scar with raised eyebrows.

"Did, did you just say that?" Thinking it was her brain playing tricks on her, she waited for a weird look and the shake of his head. Only he watched her for a couple seconds and nodded instead. "What? But… You can't… How?" Lex stared with a confused look, Scar shrugged. "Could you talk this whole time?" She began to feel anger forming inside her; she looked him dead in the eyes. "Well _could _you?" He shook his head, Lex nodded slowly as the anger subsided. "Alright…" She rubbed her temples; Scar clicked his mandibles and pointed to himself.

"_S… Scar."_ He pulled his mandibles into a smile at his accomplishment. Lex looked up to him and raised her eyebrow. _"Scar." _He repeated, his chest puffing out as he did.

"Oh, is that your name?" Scar nodded proudly. "Ah, nice to, uh meet you." Lex gave a small smile, Scar nodded then pointed to Lex. "Me?" Scar nodded again." My name is Alexa Woods, but you can… Um _if _you can, call me Lex." Scar rumbled and opened his inner mouth to test her name.

"_L…" _He furrowed his spiky brows. _"L…" _Scar growled at himself, which startled Lex.

"Um, you don't need to rush…" Scar looked at her for a second then nodded; Lex gave a smile then looked down at her bloodied clothes. "Is there, um any chance you have a place I can clean off?" Scar looked her over then nodded, turning he motioned for her to follow him, Lex did.


End file.
